Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus displaying an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a structure of moving a cursor displayed on an image based on a transfer signal received from an input device to a user desired position, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals input from external image sources in various methods and displays images on a display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc. A display apparatus available to general users is configured as a television (TV), a monitor, or the like. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV conducts various processes, such as tuning and decoding, on broadcast signals received from the outside, thereby providing images of user desired broadcast channels.
In displaying images, the display apparatus is capable of displaying an object corresponding to a preset operation, for example, a hyperlink text of a webpage or an application icon of a desktop, presenting a cursor/pointer laid on an image to select the object. When a user sends a transfer signal of directing movement of a cursor through an input device configured in various forms, the display apparatus moves a cursor according to the received transfer signal.
However, it may not be easy for a user to move a cursor to a desired object through manipulation of the input device due to various factors, e.g., a configuration mode of the input device, the size of a display screen, and a distance between the user and the display screen, etc.